La primera vez
by padfoot s black
Summary: Qué pasará cuando se haga una pijamada en el Gran Comedor? Harry Hermione AVISO: está fueerte! solo mayores de 18


Bueno, acá les dejo una historia, que hice en un rato solitario.. jeje.. Está un poco subidita, así que si se asustan fácilmente no la lean!

Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling

El fic es mi propiedad, si quieren tomarlo para ponerlo en algú lugar, sólo avísenme y denme créditos..jeje

Dejen sus Reviews!

**"La primera vez"**

Los tres amigos habían pasado la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca, al llegar a la sala común, la encontraron desierta, en el tablón de anuncios había un aviso que decía:

_A todos los alumnos:_

_Esta noche se celebrará una fiesta en pijamas en el Gran Comedor. Todos los alumnos tendrán que asistir. El objetivo es unir a las 4 casas._

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Los amigos subieron a ponerse su pijama y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Al llegar había un gran alboroto. Los sacos de dormir se extendían por el piso.

Hermione llevaba un camisón, Harry unos pantalones de dormir y una playera al igual que Ron.

Encontraron 3 bolsas juntas y se sentaron. Pasaron toda la noche platicando, jugando los juegos que se habían organizado, finalmente las luces se apagaron y se metieron a sus bolsas de dormir.

Harry no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en la persona que tenía al lado suyo. Lentamente acercó un poco más su bolsa a la suya y sacó su mano, para encontrarse con la de Hermione.

Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de su amigo con la suya. Lentamente Harry empezó a acariciar su mano. Hermione hizo lo mismo ¿cómo no hacerlo si el chico de sus sueños era el que se la rozaba?

Lentamente Harry empezó a subir su mano por el brazo de Hermione. Luego empezó a pasar sus dedos por su cara, hasta posarse en sus labios, los cuales se mantenían cerrados. Acto seguido Hermione hizo lo mismo empezó a tocar la cara del muchacho hasta tocar sus labios. Este los abrió para permitir que el dedo de Hermione se introdujera en su boca, chupándolo lentamente.

Hermione se sobresaltó al momento y abrió su boca para dejar entrar el dedo del muchacho. Lentamente Harry se acercó un poco más, seguía acariciando su cara y su cabello. Finalmente, la besó. Al principio fue un beso suave, poco a poco sacó su lengua para que hiciera contacto con los labios de Hermione, ella captó la señal y abrió su boca para permitir acceso a la lengua del muchacho.

Las dos lenguas jugueteaban en la boca de la chica, mientras los brazos del chico acariciaban su espalda. Lentamente subió su mano al cuello de la chica y empezó a besarle el cuello y los hombros. La muchacha se estremeció, temblaba un poco.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No

Harry abrió su bolsa de dormir.

La muchacha lentamente empezó a mordisquearle la oreja, mientras le acariciaba la cara. Harry tomó la otra mano de Hermione y la posó en su trasero. Sintió como la muchacha cerraba el puño, evitando tocar al muchacho. Lentamente Harry bajó el cierre de la bolsa de dormir de la muchacha, la abrazó por la cintura, mientras pasaba su lengua por la cara de la muchacha.

Fue bajando sus manos, hasta posarlos en la cadera de la chica. Sintió el estremecer de su amiga. Bajó sus manos y las posó en el trasero de la chica. La chica contuvo la respiración. Harry pellizcó lentamente el trasero de la chica, volvió a tomar la mano de Hermione y la bajó a su trasero, esta vez la chica lo tocó, lo pellizcó de una manera rápida y nerviosa, como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hermione, te amo –le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué?

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi.

-Harry, yo también te amo.

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión, Harry seguía jugando con el trasero de la chica y ésta simplemente se abrazaba a su cuello. Harry sintió que el camisón estorbaba y bajó sus manos hasta las piernas de la chica. Lentamente subió el camisón hasta llegar al trasero de la chica y siguió con sus manos ahí.

Siguió subiendo el camisón hasta su cintura, donde se quedó acariciándola un poco más. Subió el camisón un poco más hasta llegar a la altura de sus senos, los cuales simplemente pasó rozándolos, para volver a bajar a la cintura. Hermione tembló. Lentamente bajó sus manos hasta donde terminaba la playera de Harry y la empezó a subir también. Harry levantó las manos, para que la chica se la quitara por completo. La chica se quedó acariciándole el pecho y el estómago.

Harry seguía con sus manos en la cintura de la chica, volvió a tomar el camisón, esta vez la chica levantó los brazos también y Harry se lo quitó. Empezó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello y los hombros de Hermione. La chica simplemente lo agarraba por el cabello.

Harry llegó hasta el tirante del sujetador. Lentamente con los dientes lo bajó, sintió como la chica se quedaba quieta. Volvió a besarla en la boca, la chica, empezó a bajar sus manos, hasta encontrarse con el resorte del pantalón del chico. Lo comenzó a bajar, pasando sus manos por el trasero de su amigo, Harry se levantó un poco para facilitarle la tarea a la chica.

Harry mordisqueó un poco la oreja de su amiga, mientras con sus manos desabrochaba el sujetador de la chica. Le quitó los tirantes, para deshacerse de él. La chica contuvo la respiración, mientras con sus manos acariciaba la espalda del chico, estaban tan cerca, que sentía su pecho oprimirse al del muchacho.

El chico posó su mano en el seno derecho de la muchacha, mientras le besaba el cuello, lentamente fue bajando sus labios hasta llegar al seno izquierdo de la muchacha, buscó el pezón y lo empezó a chupar, a morder suavemente y a absorber. La chica ahogó un gemido. El chico pasó al seno derecho de la muchacha, para hacer lo mismo, mientras con su mano apretaba el otro. La chica estaba aferrada al cuello de Harry. Apretando los ojos y dientes.

Harry siguió bajando hasta el ombligo de la chica, jugó con su lengua en el. Mientras sus manos jugaban con los pezones de Hermione.

La chica respiraba agitadamente, Harry bajó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, mientras sus besos seguían descendiendo, llegó hasta el pequeño hilo dental de la castaña, lo tomó con sus manos y se lo quitó. Lanzó un hechizo para que no los escucharan (por cierto aprendido del príncipe mestizo)

Hermione sintió la lengua del muchacho en su vagina, sintió como la iba adentrando, mientras sintió un calor que descendió por su cuerpo. Harry regresó a los senos de la chica, mientras con su mano acariciaba la vagina de ésta. La chica volvió a bajar sus manos, hasta que encontró el boxer de su amigo, bajó para podérselo quitar por completo.

Empezó a besar los pies del muchacho y fue subiendo por sus piernas, llegó a su entrepierna y se encontró con los testículos del muchacho, los mordió suavemente y siguió su camino hasta llegar al erecto pene del chico. Lo tomó del trasero. Con su lengua lo recorrió hasta lo alto y depositó un pequeño beso en la punta, sin saber lo que hacía, se despegó un poco.

-Sigue –dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

La muchacha sonrió al descubrir que lo estaba haciendo bien. Abrió su boca un poco para meterse un poco más el miembro de su amigo. Despegó su boca y luego volvió a probar el pene del chico, sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, lo que la obligó a introducir todo el miembro en su boca, lo cual le producía una sensación placentera, escuchó un gemido del chico. Temía que los escucharan, pero recordó el hechizo.

Pasó sus manos hacia delante, jugueteaba con los testículos del chico, mientras su boca subía y bajaba por todo el miembro del muchacho, éste a su vez hacía un movimiento de cadera al ritmo de la chica. Sintió como el chico depositaba líquido en su boca, pero no le importó. Después de algunos minutos se separó y siguió subiendo, mordió los pezones del chico y después comenzó a besarlo en los labios otra vez.

Harry comenzó a acariciar lentamente la vagina de la chica, preparándola. Hermione sintió como el calor bajaba y como se humedecía su vagina. Harry se puso sobre ella y empezó a pasear su pene por la vagina de la chica. La chica se estremeció y pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico. Era la señal que Harry esperaba, sabía que Hermione lo deseaba tanto como el a ella.

Con un movimiento de cadera la penetró lentamente. La chica gimió de dolor. Harry se despegó un poco.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No –dijo la chica jadeando.

Lentamente volvió a introducirse en la chica, tratando de no causarle dolor. La chica arqueó la espalda, por lo que estaba más cerca de Harry. Los dos jadeaban, una vez que la chica se acostumbró a Harry, hizo un movimiento de cadera que hizo que Harry gimiera.

Harry empezó a mover su cadera rápidamente, mientras la chica lo seguía. Sus respiraciones y latidos se aceleraron, Harry sacaba y metía un poco el miembro. Hermione sintió de repente que el pene de Harry tocaba una zona muy sensible. Lanzó un grito de satisfacción. No podía con todo el calor que sentía en su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía un orgasmo.

Harry al ver la reacción de su compañera, se empezó a adentrar más, siguiendo con el movimiento de cadera. La chica gemía y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho. Harry sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de calor, no podía controlarse, no podía dejar de moverse de esa manera. Se sentía más excitado que nunca. Sentía un fuerte calor a lo largo de su zona genital.

Ambos gemían y jadeaban, Hermione decía el nombre de Harry, sintió como un líquido se soltaba dentro de ella y sintió un placer enorme. Poco a poco l ritmo de los movimientos descendió y Harry se apartó de la chica, respirando agitadamente y exhausto.

La abrazó y la besó. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Hermione tomó su ropa y se vistió, Harry hizo lo mismo, se pasó a su bolsa de dormir y se quedó completamente dormido.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó vio que Hermione seguía dormida y muy despeinada, su bolsa estaba un poco manchada del semen del chico.

-¡Fregotego!

Eso hizo despertar a la chica, quien al verlo sonrió.

-¿Qué tal dormiste hermosa?

-Mejor que nunca.

-Herms, cásate conmigo

-¿Éstas loco? Tenemos 17 años.

-Sí, estoy loco –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Entonces somos 2 locos –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**


End file.
